


Body and Soul [Illustrated Fic]

by azurefishnets, Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Collaboration, Constrained Writing, Drabbles, Fanart, drabbles condensed to 9 words apiece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/pseuds/azurefishnets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Gift for laughingpineapple/laughingmango for Ghost Swap 2019!Art by: AzurefishnetsWriting by: Siver
Relationships: Alma/Cabanela/Jowd (Ghost Trick)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Body and Soul [Illustrated Fic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



> Gift for laughingpineapple/laughingmango for Ghost Swap 2019!  
> Art by: Azurefishnets  
> Writing by: Siver

Who is she? She only knows solitude in a familiar place without meaning. Until… She is not alone. A man enters this place she knows yet finds no memory of, and he is a man equally awash in familiarity in face, coat and form. She knows his gait’s rhythm is wrong. She knows the wrongness of the slump in narrow shoulders. She knows the wrongness of loss written in poise and expression. Memory sparks in white; knowledge floods in. She is Alma and she is dead. He is Cabanela and he is alone. She will not let him remain alone.

Phone-lines and paper trails form his paths through the years. His is a tireless dance through lies around the single truth known only to them: that is not what happened. Countless outings and countless calls: she sees them all. Mysteries. Manipulation. Another call: she knows only one side of this hurried conversation. The word drops from his mouth like triumphant poison: Temsik. A leaden weight in a truth she knows neither want to face, but is painted before them in the space of a missing gun. It wasn’t Him, but it wasn’t Her either, never her. Their time grows shorter.

She knows him to be a bright and burning flame. That fire is banked. Their time sees a sudden end. His death is spelled in black ink, stark words that stab from the blinding white expanse. In this terrible moment they are united in pain for one who is not meant to join her yet. A hand clenches against the arm of his chair. His gaze slides from paper to somewhere distant and out of reach. He will not let this happen; she knows this. She cannot touch him, but she will hold his embers until they blaze forth again.

He will not join her. Ragged, spotless, he knows only another victory. A broken body cannot break his pride. Mouth curves with a smile and eyes stare resolutely at the phone, their last connection to hope. Broken, but never defeated. His battle is almost over; one final step remains. She reaches an unfelt hand over his and wishes she could do more to soothe aching bones and a tired soul. She will stay by him in these final hours. They wait together for their final victory. They wait together for their end. They wait for a new and unknown beginning…


End file.
